Springfield Downs
|image = File:SDown.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |Row 1 title = Content Update |Row 1 info = Original Release |Row 2 title = Level Required |Row 2 info = 16 |Row 3 title = Cost |Row 3 info = 34500 |Row 4 title = Income |Row 4 info = Betting System |Row 5 title = Collection Time |Row 5 info = 8 hours |Row 6 title = Size |Row 6 info = 11x13 |Row 7 title = Building Time |Row 7 info = 24 hours |Row 8 title = Premium Building? |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Limited Time? |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Quest |Row 10 info = Double Down on She's A Loser |Row 11 title = Action |Row 11 info = The dogs are approaching the starting gate |Row 12 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact |Row 12 info = Obedience: +10 }} is building present in the game since its original release. Instead of the regular income it has a betting system building that lets the player bet on dogs every eight hours. About The , also known as the Springfield Dog Track, is a dog and horse racing track in Springfield. The mechanized rabbit is called Shirley or Swifty (see below, Trivia). It has a V.I.P. Bar. The downs is where Santa's Little Helper used to race. Bart's pet horse Duncan raced there and became very successful. The track hosted the Celebrity Harness Racing contest. Dogs All of the possible bets cost the same 2000 cash. There are 5 dogs to bet on, and they change every time in the odds table: * Not A Chance * Raised By Wolves * Drool Britannia! * Obedience School Dropout * Dogbiscuit Possible Dialogues *''- is out like a shot! Now he turns, and explains to the others that the rabbit they're chasing is not. In fact, real. > The dogs are humiliated... They're looking for someone to blame... I believe they've chosen me.! > 'Yes, Here they come! in my final moments, I'd like to award the race to -.'' *- opens up a commanding lead. he heads into the third turn, and... WHAT'S THIS? > It appears a little girl has fallen in love with him. Her father is filling out adoption papers, And... - HAS A HOME!!! > Oh, and - wins the race. *In protest of dog racing's declining popularity, the racers solemnly link forelegs and cross the finish line as one. > Still, Somebody has to win, so let's say... -. *- Leads into the first bend. > But - is gaining fast. > And now Fat Tony informs me that - who is currently napping on the backstrech, is your winner! *- is out of the gate and wins the inaugural springfield downs 1-meter sprint! *A stray laser light beam has wandered onto the track. > Hours later, - is the first to realize the futility of chasing the beam, and gets the victory! *- is first out of the gates. > Then, on the basis of a random number generated by this app. the "race" is awarded to -. *- blazes into the lead, but appears to have thrown his cat jockey. > In fact, NONE of the dogs has a cat jockey on its back. > There ARE cat jockeys in this sport, Right? Anyway - wins. *- raises ten dollars. > - Calls his bluff, turns over three sixes, and wins the hand! > These dogs can really play poker! *As they enter the backstrech, it's -'s race to lose. > And he does. - is the winner! Jobs Involved Brockman *''Play Poker with Krusty - 2h'' Chester Dupree * Prepare for a Job Interview - 24h Doggy Smithers * Sniff Racing Dogs - 24h Fat Tony * Fix Races - 2h Furious D * Check Out the Competition - 8h Homer * Visit the Track - 3h Jockey Bart * Check the Race Schedule - 60m Krusty * Visit the Track - 3h Lance Murdock * Endanger His Earnings - 24h McBain * Find Intel at the Track - 16h Moe * Visit the Track - 3h Quimby * Collect Bribes - 4h The Rich Texan * Visit The Track - 3h * Holster A Big Gun - 4h Tom O'Flanagan * Visit the Track - 24h Wiggum * Collect Bribes - 4h Trivia * It can be placed on grass or pavement. * The betting prices, odds and the prizes were different in 2012. * If the player loses a bet, they still get 50 Experience. * At the beginning of each race one can read "And there goes swifty", which is a common catchphrase at the beginning of greyhound races. Swifty is the mechanical rabbit chased by the dogs. And it's hi that we talk about when it says a player is out like a shot. * When it is said " The dogs are approaching the starting gate ", they actually do not. They just take their places and warm up. * Even if it says during a race that the player's dog raised 10 dollars, the player will not actually win 10 dollars at the end of the race. Gallery File:Springfield downs.png|Springfield Downs in the show File:2014-04-29 00.08.02.png|The winning of a 99-1 bet on . File:Springfield Downs ongoing race message.png Category:Buildings Category:Special Buildings Category:Level 16 Category:Non Premium Items Category:Buildings Without Income Category:Dumpable Buildings Category:11x13 Size Category:Minigames Category:Luck Minigames